Die Prophezeiung erfüllt sich
by woelfin-akhuna
Summary: Die letzte Schlacht ist vorüber, Draco schleppt sich schwer verletzt über das Schlachtfeld um Harry zu suchen. Darkfic, Leichen, Blut und Character Death, kein HD-Slash (kann man aber reininterpretieren, wenn man will)


Disclaimer: Die Welt von Harry Potter und alles aus dieser Geschichte, dass damit zu tun hat, gehören nicht mir sondern einer netten englischen Lady namens JK Rowling und ihren Verlagsgesellschaften. Ich möchte weder das Copyright verletzen noch Geld damit verdienen (na ja, ich MÖCHTE schon Geld damit verdienen, aber mal ehrlich, wer zahlt schon was dafür?).

Authorin: Wölfin Akhuna ( nina.ostlerlycos.de )

Geschrieben am: 7. April 2005, 17:32 – 17:46 Uhr

Warnung: Darkfic, jemand stirbt und Leichen liegen rum.

Kann man als H/D-Slash interpretieren, muss man aber nicht.

Rating: PG-13 (also nach neuem System: T)

Summary: Draco und Harry sind 18 Jahre alt und mittlerweile Freunde. Jetzt ist die letzte Schlacht gegen Voldemort und seine Schergen geschlagen, und Draco schleppt sich über das Schlachtfeld, um Harry zu suchen…. Draco's POV

* * *

**Die Prophezeiung erfüllt sich**  


Wie ein Besessener renne ich über das Schlachtfeld, ignoriere die rauchenden Trümmer und Leichen, auf der Suche nach Ihm. Freunde liegen dort im Schlamm, Freunde und Feinde, Familienmitglieder und Klassenkameraden. Ich darf nicht daran denken. Es gibt zu wenige Medihexen um sich um alle Verletzten zu kümmern, und ich sehe viele wie mich, die schwer verwundet sind und nach geliebten Menschen suchen.

Ich halte kurz inne, als ich am leblosen Körper meines Vaters vorbeikomme, sein langes blondes Haar getränkt von Blut und Schlamm. Ich fühle keine Trauer, nur Mitleid, bessere Menschen als er waren in diesem Krieg gestorben. Wie viele davon hat er selbst ermordet? Das Band zwischen Vater und mir ist schon lange zerbrochen.

Mühsam schleppe ich mich weiter, die große Fluchwunde an meiner Seite macht mir jeden Schritt zur Qual. Doch ich kann nicht zögern, ich wage es nicht mir auszumalen was ich tun würde wenn ich zu spät käme…. Was aus mir wird, ist unwichtig.

Endlich entdecke ich ihn, ihn und die Überreste des Mannes, der einst der dunkelste Magier der Welt war, Voldemort. Die Luft prickelt noch voll schwarzer Magie, der Kampf konnte noch nicht lange vorüber sein.

Doch Voldemort interessiert mich nicht, meine ganze Welt verengt sich auf den 18-jährigen dunkelhaarigen Mann, der vor mir im Schlamm liegt. Die Pfützen rund um seinen Körper sind bereits dunkelrot gefärbt von Blut. Sein Hemd ist zerrissen, seine Brust entstellt von einer schrecklichen Wunde. Man muss kein Fachmann sein um zu erkennen, dass die Wunde tödlich ist. Mein Freund liegt im Sterben.

„Draco"

Seine Stimme ist nicht mehr als ein raues Wispern, doch ist es eines der schönsten Geräusche das ich je gehört habe. Es zeigt mir dass er noch lebt. Die Schmerzen in meiner Seite ignorierend, stürze ich mich neben ihn auf den Boden und hebe seinen Kopf in meinen Schoß. Die Wunde auf seiner Brust bereitet mir Übelkeit, ich möchte gar nicht daran denken welche Schmerzen Harry fühlt. Ob er überhaupt etwas fühlt? Er lässt sich nichts anmerken, doch seine Augen sind voller Tränen und Gefühle.

„Wir haben gewonnen, Draco"

Ich streiche seine Haare aus dem Gesicht und zwinge ein zittriges Lächeln auf meine Lippen, als ich seine Wange streichle. Einen Moment lang schließt er seine Augen, ich bekomme schon Panik, doch dann öffnet er sie wieder und blickt mich an.

„Hast du Angst?" fragt er mich. Seine Stimme klingt so ruhig…

Ich nicke, und Tränen strömen über meine Wangen. Er lächelt leicht und gequält.

„Brauchst du nicht. Bald ist alles vorüber" flüstert er.

Mein Herz verknotet sich in meiner Brust. Wie kann er so ruhig sein, wenn doch seine Brust zerfetzt ist und der Boden unter uns schon getränkt ist von Blut? Weiß er nicht, dass er sterben wird?

„Draco" sagt er wieder, diesmal ist seine Stimme schwach und ich muss mich anstrengen, die Worte zu verstehen.

„Der Krieg ist vorbei, Voldemort ist tot." Er macht eine Pause, das reden strengt ihn an. „Ihr könnt in Frieden leben, ohne Angst. Ohne Angst….."

Sein Blick schweift ab von meinem Gesicht, wendet sich dem blauen Himmel über uns zu.

„Bald sehe ich Sirius wieder… Und meine… meine Eltern…"

Tränen verschleiern mir die Sicht als das intensivgrüne Feuer hinter seinen Augen langsam verlöscht.

Ein letzter Atemzug.

Dann ist es vorbei.

Harry Potter, Retter der Menschheit, hat sein Leben gegeben um Lord Voldemort zu besiegen.

Und ich, Draco Malfoy, bin der Einzige der bis zum Schluss an seiner Seite geblieben ist.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Was für ein Teufel hat mich da gebissen, werdet ihr euch fragen? Tja, ich habe in der Zeitschrift „Merlin" ein Interview mit J. K. Rowling gelesen in dem sie gesagt hat, dass Harry wahrscheinlich am Ende sterben muss.

Den ganzen Nachmittag war ich unruhig und hab immer Harry vor mir gesehen, wie er da liegt, besudelt mit Blut und Schlamm... Schließlich konnte ich's nicht mehr ertragen und hab meine Gefühle auf Papier gebracht. Bzw. in meinen Laptop. Ich hoffe ihr verzeiht mir die Abwesenheit von Liebe und Slash, wie ihr es sonst von mir gewöhnt seid…. Und hinterlasst mir vielleicht ein kleines Review?


End file.
